Will You Marry me, (Reader)-chan?
by SateAyam
Summary: Summary : " Mako-chan! Mako-chan! " " Nani? " " Nanti kalau kita udah gede, kita nikah yuk! " " .. Eeeh! Maksudmu, kita jadi kaa-san sama otoo-san bareng! " " Iya! Mako-chan mau kan? " " Yaaah, kalo sama (y/n)-chan sih, aku mau! " Tapi apakah janji tersebut nantinya jadi kenyataan? ONESHOT


**Will You Marry Me, (reader)-chan?**

**Fanfiksi tentang Makoto x Reader**

**Summary : " Mako-chan! Mako-chan! " |" Nani? " | " Nanti kalau kita udah gede, kita nikah yuk! " |" .. Eeeh?! Maksudmu, kita jadi kaa-san sama otoo-san bareng?! " | " Iya! Mako-chan mau kan? " | " Yaaah, kalo sama (y/n)-chan sih, aku mau! " | Tapi apakah janji tersebut nantinya jadi kenyataan? **

**Rating : K (Semua umur)**

**Warning : Polosnya anak kecil, fluffiness.**  
**Author's note : Ini berdasarkan cerita masa kecil saya (Tapi enggak dengan masa depannya ya :v) dan anda semua. Saya yakin 85% semua anak kecil pernah gini. Anda gak pernah? Ada 2 keungkinan; lupa sama emang bener-bener gak pernah kejadian. Tapi entahlah.. Huehehe Xd Tapi kalao emang kalian gak pernah, semoga fict ini dapat membuat anda merasakan indahnya 'pertunangan' waktu TK lol XD**

**BTW, (y/n) : stands for your name/nama anda. (e/c) : stands for your eye color/warna mata**

**Happy reading minna-san!**

**Sebelumnya ; " PERLU DITEKANKAN BAHWA CHARACTER YANG SAYA GUNAKAN DI FICT INI BUKANLAH MILIK SAYA! MASING-MASING CHARA MERUPAKAN MILIK PIHAK YANG TELAH DITENTUKAN. TEMPAT KEJADIAN INI MURNI MILIK SAYA. JIKA ADA KESAMAAN/KEMIRIPAN TEMPAT, JALAN CERITA, DAN SEBAGAINYA, SEMUANYA MERUPAKAN KETIDAK SENGAJAAN. Terimakasih.**

.

.

" Mako-chan! Mako-chan! "

" Nani? "

" Nanti kalau kita udah gede, kita nikah yuk! "

" .. Eeeh?! Maksudmu, kita jadi kaa-san sama otoo-san bareng?! "

" Iya! Mako-chan mau kan? "

" Yaaah, kalo sama (y/n)-chan sih, aku mau! "

" Yeee! "

" Kita tunangan sekarang aja yuk! Biar nanti kalo kita udah gede, kita tinggal nikah! "

" Ah, bener juga! Tapi kaan, kalo tunangan kita mesti cari cincin.. Emang, Mako-chan punya cincin buat kita berdua? "

" .. Enggak ada yang beneran sih, "

" .. Yah, terus kita pake apa dong? "

" Pake apa ya.. Mmm.. "

" Hmm.. "

" Aku tau! Kita pake gantungan kunci aja! "

" Gantungan kunci? "

" Iya! Gantungannya kan kayak cincin! Kebetulan, aku ada 1 pasang gantungan kucing putih yang masih ku simpen dari dulu! Kamu mau gak? "

" .. Tapi kan.. Bukannya gantungannya yang itu punya okaa-san nya Mako-chan? "

" Iya ya.. Mmm, aku tanya ama okaa-san dulu ya! "

" Iya! "

.

" (y/n)-chan! Kata okaa-san boleh! "

" Eh? Beneran!? "

" Nih! "

" Aaah, kasihnya yang romantis dong, Mako-chan! Masa Cuma 'nih' doang! "

" Romantis? Kayak gimana? "

" Cium pipi aku dong! Terus Mako-chan yang pakein cincin nya! "

" Ish, (y/n)-chan mah kebanyakkan maunya! Tapi iya deh, aku cium! Soalnya aku sering liat Otoo-san

cium Okaa-san di pipinya! "

" Berarti, abis kita tunangan ini.. Kita juga boleh gitu dong!? "

" Boleh dong! "

" Kyaa~ Aku jadinya gak sabar jadi pengantin betulannya Mako-chan! "

" Hehehe.. "

.

" Gantungannya lucu.. "

" Lucu gimana? "

" Punyaku ada pita warna hijau di lehernya.. "

" Lucu ya? Tadinya gak ada pitanya tuh! "

" Eh? "

" Aku yang tambahin! (y/n)-chan tau apa artinya? "

" .. Ngg.. Bukannya hijau itu warna kesukaanya Mako-chan? "

" Iya sih.. tapi bukan itu artinya.. "

" .. Kalau gitu aku gak tau deh.. Emang apaan sih artinya? "

Makoto tersenyum.

" Kamu liat mataku? "

" Kenapa? Ada yang bisul ya? "

" Aaah! (y/n)-chan! Aku serius! "

" Ahahaha, maaf-maaf! Abisnya Mako-chan lucu sih suruh aku liat Mata Mako-chan! "

" Kalau kamu liat mataku, punyaku warna hijau kan? "

(y/n) mengangguk pelan.

" Dan kalau kamu mau tau, Cuma aku doang yang punya mata hijau seperti ini.. "

" Terus arti pitanya? "

" Artinya, kamu itu cuma punyaku! Karena warna pitanya sama kayak mataku! "

(y/n) memeluk Makoto erat.

" Arigatou-ne, Mako-chan! "

Makoto membalas pelukan (y/n) dengan lebih erat.

" Doitashimashite, (y/n)-chaan! "

Tapi tiba-tiba (y/n) melepaskan pelukannya.

" (y/n)-chan? "

" Tunggu sebentar, aku punya ide! "

.

" .. Pita.. Apa ini? Kok wangi? "

(y/n)-chan hanya tersennyum lebar lalu kembali memeluk Makoto.

" (y/n)-chan! Jawab dong! "

" Hahaha, "

" (y/n)-chan! "

" Cium pipi ku, Mako! "

" Jawab aku dulu! "

" Kamu cium aku, terus aku kasih jawabannya! Gimana? "

Makoto kecil menghela nafasnya.

" Okelah.. Aku ngalah deh. Abisnya otoo-san selalu bilang kalo laki-laki harus ngalah sama perempuan! "

(Y/n) tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

" Ayo dong~ "

" Um.. "

" Katanya tadi mau cium! "

" Tapi kan.. Uhh.. " Makoto masih belum juga beranjak dari tempat ia duduk.

" Tapi apaa~? "

" Tapi.. Tapi kan aku malu! " Aku Makoto sambil membuang muka.

" Kita kan udah tuganaaan, Makooo~ "

" Tunangggan, (y/n)-chaan.. Bukan Tuganaaan! "

" Tunanggan? Perasaan tadi gak kayak gitu deh.. "

" Tunanggan..? Tunananggan..? " Ucap Makoto kebingungan.

" Oh! Tunang-? Tunanggan..? Tunangan? "

" Oh itu! "

" Tunanggan! Eh- Loh. "

" Kok tunanggan lagi.. "

Makoto dan (y/n) menggaruk kepala mereka masing-masing.

" Ayo kita tanya sama okaa-san aku aja! " Ucap Makoto sambil mengenggam erat tangan (y/n) sambil berlari.

" Sip deh, Mako-chan! "

" Stop! Stop! " Makoto berhenti berlari.

" Hm? "

" Jangan panggil aku pake -chan! Pake -kuuun! "

" Hah? -kuun? "

" Iya! Coba deh, Mako-kuuuun! "

" Mako.. -kun? " (y/n) berusaha untuk mengulang seperti yang dicontohkan Makoto.

Makoto menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Mako-kuuuuun! " ulangnya lagi.

" Mako-kuun? "

Makoto lagi-lagi menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Kurang panjaaang! Mako-kuuuun! "

(Y/n) tertawa.

" Iya deh! "

Makoto tersenyum.

" Apa nya yang iya deh? "

" Mako-kuuuuuun! "

Makoto tertawa.

" Sip! Ayo lanjut! "

Makoto kembali menggenggam tangan (y/n) erat lalu berlari lagi.

(y/n) berlari mengikuti Makoto dari belakang sambil tertawa.

.

.

Masing-masing ibu dari kedua anak ini hanya dapat melihat anaknya dengan tatapan kaget.

" Apa sih okaa-saan? "

" Iya! Gimana cara ngomongnya!? "

Bukannya menjawab, sang ibu hanya bisa tertawa.

" Kok malah ketawa, jawab dong! "

" Iya nih, Mako-kun! Okaa-san ku juga malah ketawa doaang. Jawab dong okaa-san!

" Mako.. -kun? " Ulang okaa-san Makoto sambil melihat kearah (y/n)

" Mm? "

" Ya ampun, Makoto.. Kamu itu.. Pacaran sama (y/n)-chan..? "

Makoto melipat lengannya di depan dada.

" Enggak tuh. " Ujar Makoto sambil memberi 'tanda' ke (y/n)

Sang kedua ibu memiringkan alisnya.

" .. Kami udah tunanggan! " ucap (y/n) sambil menempelkan bibirnya di pipi Makoto kecil yang kini tampak memerah.

" Tunanggan? "

" .. Itu yang daritadi kami tanya ke okaa-san! Gimana cara ngomong yang benernya sih?

" Kami gak ngerti.. Emang tunanggan yang kalian maksud itu kayak gimana? "

" Aku aja yang jelasin duluan! Aku aja! Ya? " ucap (y/n) sambil mengangkat tangannya.

Makoto mengangguk.

" Ituu.. Yang kalo kita udah gede, nanti kita tukeran cincin! " (y/n) memulai sambil tersenyum.

" Iya! Terus nanti kita pelukkan! " Makoto menambahkan

" Terus nanti kita ciumaan~ " Tambah (y/n) lagi sambil memeluk Makoto.

" (Y-Y/n)-chan!? "

Sang ibu tertawa lagi.

" Maksud kalian tunangan? "

Mata (y/n) dan Makoto berbinar.

" Itu! " Ucap mereka bersamaan.

" Gimana cara bacanya, Okaa-san?! "

Okaa-san (y/n) tersenyum.

" Tunangan.. "

Makoto dan (y/n) mengangguk.

" T u-Tu. " Mulai sang ibu.

" T u-Tu! " Mereka berdua mengikuti dengan antusiasnya.

" N a-Na. "

" N a-Na! "

" N g a n-Ngan. "

" N g a n-Nggan..? "

Sang ibu menggeleng.

" Ngan! "

" Nggan! "

" Ngan! "

" Nggan..? "

Ibu Makoto menggeleng agak frustasi.

" N g a n-Ngan. "

" N g a n-Ngan! " Ucap mereka berdua susah payah.

" Nah. " Kedua ibunya saling pandang dan tersenyum.

" Mako-kun! Kita sekarang udah tunangan! "

Makoto mengangguk.

" Daisuki da yo, (y/n)-chan. "

(y/n) menggeleng.

" Aishiteru! "

" Ai..? "

" Aishiteru! "

" Yukiteru? "

" Aishiteru, Mako-kuuun! "

" Aishiteru, (y/n)-chaan! "

" Aishiteru, Mako-kun. "

Okaa-san mereka masing-masing (dan author) hanya bisa meng-'Aww' ria.

" Eh, (y/n)-chan! Kamu belum jawab itu pita apa! "

" Kan udah kubilang cium dulu! "

" Aku malu! Ada okaa-san disini! "

" Yaudah, aku gak mau kasih tau~ "

" (y/n)-chan! "

" Enggak! "

" Iya! "

" Enggak! "

" Iya! "

...

(Y/n) tersenyum mengingat masa lalu nya yang masih sangat polos dengan Makoto sambil memandangi gantungan kucing putih dengan hiasan pita hijau yang masih ia simpan sampai saat ini.

Gantungan itu memiliki banyak makna dan merupakan saksi dari setiap kejadian yang terjadi diantara dirinya dan Makoto-Dan (y/n) selalu sadar akan hal itu.

Kini (y/n) menggenggam erat gantungan itu dan menempelkannya di dada. -Membayangkan semua kenangan indahnya diputar ulang.

" (Y/n)-chan! Liat deh! Cantik ya! "

" Ini buat (y/n)-chan! "

" Aku sayang.. (y/n)-chan.. "

Semuanya berlalu dengan begitu cepatnya.

" (y/n)-chan. "

(y/n) mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan wajah laki-laki bermata hijau dengan senyum hangat di bibirnya.

Laki-laki yang kini bertubuh tegap dan tinggi yang padahal dulunya masih setinggi dengan dirinya..

-Makoto Tachibana.

" Mako-kun. "

Senyuman itu masih belum hilang.

" Aku sekarang tahu apa arti dari pita yang waktu itu kamu ikat di leher gantunganku. "

Sekarang giliran (y/n) untuk tersenyum.

" Apa? "

" Ini.. Bau khas mu kan? "

(y/n) hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya karena tidak mengerti.

" Maksudku, ini campuran bau dari shampoo, sabun mandi yang kamu pakai sama sedikit bau kaporit kan? Ini bau khas mu.. Sejak dulu. "

(Y/n) tertawa ringan.

" Ahaha, Jadi akhirnya kamu bisa menebaknya sendiri ya? Ah.. Hampir.. 12 tahun? Hahaha. Tapi ya, Kau benar. "

" 12 Tahun ya.. "

" .. Aku agak sedikit kecewa aku tidak pernah mendapat ciuman betulan darimu, Mako-kun. "

" H-Hah? ..Tapi kan..! Kita pernah melakukannya 3 kali waktu kita kecil! " Pipi Makoto tampak memerah.

(Y/n) tertawa lagi.

" Kau ingat? "

" Tentu saja! "

Lalu keheningan pun terjadi diantara mereka.

(Y/n) tersenyum sambil melihat kearah luar jendela.

Suasana diluar tampaks angat tenang..

Matahari yang menyinarkan warna oranye-keemasanya dengan sangat indah, burung-burung kecil yang berterbangan..

Lalu, Makoto..

Makoto tampak memerhatikan (y/n) yang memerhatikan suasana di luar dengan wajah yang sangat tenang. " Dia sangat cantik. " Gumam Makoto.

Wajahnya yang tampak menyatu dengan warna keemasan, mata (e/c) nya yang memantulkan sedikit warna oranye..

" (Y/n)-chan. "

(Y/n) mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Makoto.

" .. Setelah graduation day 3 hari lagi.. "

" ..Mm? "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" .. Will you marry me? "

" .. Hah? "

" Mau gak menemaniku sampai selamanya? "

" Mako-kun, kau.. "

" Daisuki da yo. "

" ... "

Makoto lagi-lagi tertawa ringan.

" Menikah, Honeymoon, Punya anak, Besarin mereka, Tua, Habisin waktu bersama.. "

Jeda sebentar.

" .. Tampaknya sangat indah. " Ucap Makoto sambil tersenyum ke arah (y/n)

(y/n) beku di tempatnya-Tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja sahabat kecilnya (sekaligus tunangannya) katakan barusan.

" .. Jadi.. Mau gak..? " Tanya Makoto lagi sambil menggenggam erat tangan (y/n).

" Aku.. "

(Y/n) tampak mengambil nafas sebentar.

" Maafkan aku.. "

Makoto shock-sangat kaget.

" Aku.. Tidak yakin.. "

" (Y/n)-chan..? Kau.. Tidak bermaksud untuk-"

(Y/n) menundukkan kepalanya, tampak air mata yang terjatuh dari pipinya. Tangannya menggenggam erat balik tangan Makoto.

" (Y/n)-chan... "

" Maafkan aku.. "

Makoto merasa bahwa sebentar lagi akan ada sesuatu yang basah mengalir ke pipinya. Tapi ia berusaha untuk menahannya.

-Dan menutupinya.

Makoto tertawa singkat.

" G-Gak apa-apa kok! Hahaha.. " Suara Makoto campur aduk; sedih, kecewa, marah, berusaha tegar..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi di luar dugaan..

" Tolol! " Ucap (y/n) sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya sambil memeluk Makoto secara paksa yang masih duduk di kursinya.

" ..!? "

" Mako-kun.. Bahkan kau gak memperbolehkan aku untuk nyelesain apa yang mau kukatakan! "

Bahu Makoto terasa basah.

(y/n) menangis di bahu Makoto.

" Maksudku..! Aku.. Maafkan aku! Aku gak mungkin nolak permintaan mu buat hidup selamanya di samping Mako-kun! Jadi.. "

(y/n) mempererat pelukannya.

" .. Jadi jangan pernah berpikir kalo aku nolak! Aho! "

Makoto langsung berdiri dan membalas pelukkan (y/n).

" Sial.. Kau.. Becandamu! Ergh! Kau hampir saja membuat jantungku hampir copot karena akalmu! Tolol! "

(y/n) tertawa.

Lalu beberapa menit mereka habiskan untuk memeluk satu sama lain dengan eratnya.

-Yah, setidaknya tidak sampai Makoto menunduk dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir (y/n).

Lalu me'massage'nya dengan pelan dan penuh dengan perasaan.

(y/n) membalasnya juga sambil meletakkan tangannya di leher Makoto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Aishiteru, (y/n). "

" Aishiteru, Mako-kun. "

" Jangan pernah meninggalkanku ya? "

-Selamanya.

.

**Author's note 2 :**

**MUAAPKAN SAYA KALO SAYA BUAT ANDA SEMPET MIKIR KALO ANDA NOLAK PROPOSENYA MAKO. Taapi.. Tampaknya author tidak akan rela menolak permintaan semanis itu.. SJHFKLJSAHLKJ XDD**

**Dan LOL.**

**Soal yang honeymoon itu.. buahahaha XDD**

**Mau dong Mako-kun~ Xd**

***author digeprek***


End file.
